fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Coping with Insanity
Coping with Insanity ''is the first issue of ''Super(Duper) Mario. It begins Volume One, and the plot is about Mario and Luigi, plumbers from um...wherever trying to cope with the insanity of the new world they got stuck in. Story Mario Mario Mario, known in Spain as Gonzales, is a plumber, carpenter, racer, tennis player, wrestler and on Sundays rescuer of stupid girls from mutant gorillas. He lives with Loogie, a cowardly ghostbuster, and his brother. One day, the two slip down a large pipe, somehow sucking them into a mirror dimension to ours, the Mushroom World. Mario M. Mario wakes up in a house to meet the female male mushroom person named Toad the Toad. Mario and Toad go out to the Forest Maze and sees Loogie riding multiple dinosaurs named Yoshis. Loogie explains that he landed in Lon Lon Ranch, and became a master Yoshi rider. Mario facepalms and asks Loogie to come with him. Loogie denies him, and Malon gets in a fight with Mario. Toad runs off, to go see how stuff is going in Toad Town. Toad learns that Princess Peach has been kidnapped and expresses serious fear(lol no). Toad runs off to get captured in a net. A figure laughs in a deep growling voice. Mario returns to Toad Town only to learn that both Toad and a princess(Peach) have been kidnapped. He sets off to come across a gate, too high for the plump midget Mario. Mario sighs and goes back to Toad Inn, waiting til night. Later that night, Mario sneaks into Lon Lon Ranch and kidnaps a sleeping Loogie. Mario heads back to Toad Inn and steals a car driving off to the gate. A woman in armor comes out to see her car has disappeared, the one Mario stole. Loogie wakes up screaming and Mario says casually, "Sup". They reach the gate, and Mario forces Loogie to jump up and open the gate for them. Loogie does so and runs off, only to run into a pole. Mario throws Loogie into the car and they drive off towards Bowser's Castle, where Toad and Peach are being held. Meanwhile, Bowser J. Sarkol(Bowsiekins) watches them as they drive off through a crystal ball. A fat old wizard named Kamek falls on the crystal ball, shattering it which makes Bowser chase Kamek. The two heroes finally reach the castle, and are greeted by "Bowser". Loogie pokes the villain and he takes major damage falling into the lava. The creature burns only to reveal that it was a paper cut-out. Mario laughs and pushes Loogie down only to run into the castle. Two Koopatrols come out and beat Loogie with staffs as Mario cackles. Inside the castle, Mario sees various mini-volcanos erupting and structures falling as Bowser rests on his throne at the top of the tower. Mario screams and runs back, only to smash his head into the wall. Mario wakes up next to Loogie, in a prison cell. They argue about who did what, but make up in a cheesy Disney-esque musical number. Together, Loogie uses his Proton Pack Poltergust 3000 to suck up a guard's keys. While Mario escapes, Loogie distracts a guard by yelling at him in Italian. Mario releases all the prisoners, causing a rampage. Mario narrowly escapes while Loogie is swallowed up by the crowd. He blasts fireballs at the foes and climbs up to Bowser. A fight begins, and Bowser makes five swift claw swipes, damaging Mario. Mario jumps on Bowser, only to learn that his spikes protect him and stab Mario's foot. Mario runs when Bowser picks up Mario to eat him. Then, Loogie and all of the prisoners come in, overwhelming Bowser and eventually throwing him into the lava. As Bowser burns, beautiful music plays. Then it stops and a princess punches through her cage and mildly kisses Mario on the cheek, walking into a plane limo not saying anything. Mario looks at Loogie in depression, and they walk away. Mario thinks he sees the portal to home, and they go down the pipe. Mario and Loogie are cornered by many Gloombas and Shadowtroopas. "Oh that's fantastic." Mario says sarcastically, ending the issue. Review Please take this poll after you're finished reading the plot. How was Coping with Insanity? 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Category:Comics Category:Mario (series)